The Girl Who Fell
by CastielsRedemption
Summary: Pre-Avengers and onwards. "That which has fallen does not die. It does not cease to exist. It lives on, only forgotten. It's not, ideal, mind you. The meals are dreadful." She chuckled softly. "You have no idea what you have stumbled upon, Loki. Rather, whom." Loki/OC


Small, pale hands clutched on to the edge of the Bifrost.

"Bor, Cydull-!"

Her voice was met by deaf ears.

"Your All-Father, your Gatekeeper. None are coming to your aid, fire nymph."

Molten, gold eyes, which harbored tears, gazed upon the Frost Giant.

"Perhaps not. They are too busy vanquishing your lot. Asgard will not fall this day."

A cold foot came and nudged one hand off. It was met by cries of protest.

"Aye, but you will."

She regarded the depth benethe her.

"Why are you hesitating?!"

His blue features twisted into an ugly sneer. Red eyes took in her form.

"Maybe, I could have use for you. Perhaps, a future bride for my son?" He tiled his head, his eyes narrowing into a glare."But..."

"Laufey!" Came the shout of the All-Father

_Bor..._

No. He was too late.

Her battered fingers screamed in protest, her hold releasing.

And she fell.

The Realm Eternal shone brightly this day. For this day, two hundred years ago, Bor pushed back the Jotuns. This was a celebritory day of peace between all the realms. This was also the day Heimdall had kept watch for two hundred years, as well. Being the Gatekeeper was large responcablilty, and was his family duty to the All-Father. Cydull, his father before him, did everything is his power to make sure that he was ready. But nothing could have prepared him for his fathers unexpected death durning the war. However, Heimdall was ready, and shortly after, he watched the new king come to light.

The most curious thing about All-Father Odin, he asked about Jotunheim alot. Making sure Bor had done well in scaring them in to submission. He was expecting his son any day now. On this day, however, Heimdall would have nothing but ire to report.

And in his timely manner, The All-Father had arrived.

"Good Heimdall, how fares the stars?" Came the voice of Asgards king.

Heimdall turned to regard him formally.

"The stars are burning bright, my King." Heimdall then looked past the king, out onto the Rainbow Bridge before turning back to the abyss. "I wager the stars are not the topic of your visit, however."

Odin let the briefest of smiles flit across this features, and is was gone in a second. "You'd be correct." He advanced to the side of Heimdall, now centered in the Bifrost.

"Frigga is clouded by fear, her visions being the topic of my visit." Odin, too, cast his gaze into the abyss. "Tell me her fears are groundless, Gatekeeper."

Heimdall had heard it. The very small amount of pleading. He wanted no war, Heimdall was sure, but it was not in the fates today.

"They are not, my lord." Heimdall turned to face The All-Father once more. "The Casket of Ancient Winters, that is what they are calling it. They are coming, and the mean to destroy Asgard and all within it."

The All-Father did not turn to face Heimdall. His lips pressed into a thin line. He turned on his heel, back to his horse and the captain of the royal guard.

"Prepare your men, Lydell." Lydell bowed to the king, before taking his leave.

Odin then turned to Heimdall.

"If it is to be, this war," Odin paused, mounting his own mare. "May the Norns bless us this day."

The All-Father turned back to the palace as Heimdall turned back to watch Jotunheim.

"We go to war."

"Catch it, brother! Hurry!"

Two pairs of feet came barring down the Rainbow Bridge. The lighter of the two advancing on the Jackle quicker. The rabbit-like creature, with horns of a moose, and the eyes of a cat, was lighting fast as it evaded the small boys.

"I'm trying, im trying!"

Together, the brothers chased it into the Bifrost, around the Gatekeeper, before the Jackle jumped from the edge, to its death.

The smaller boy let his caculating stare linger on the ledge, before turning on his brother who had sat on the stair benethe the Gatekeeper.

"Its rotten luck, Thor," The smaller child took to standing next to his brother. "It would have rather died than be our pet." Thor merely shrugged.

"Perhaps it new we were going to eat it when it got older." Thor smiled brightly. "It was one of many, Loki. We'll catch another." Loki merely nodded in agreement. His blue gaze then went up to Heimdall.

"Good morrow, Gatekeeper." Loki said politely. Heimdall glanced down at the children.

"Good morrow, Prince Loki. Prince Thor."

Thor then got up, dropped down to his knees at the edge of the Bifrost, and peered into the swirling darkness. Loki, curious as well, followed suit.

"Tell me, Heimdall. Does Rydn live yet?"

"Rydn?" Heimdall questioned with a hint of amusement.

"Yes," Thor pressed. "I just named him."

Heimdall seemed to think for a minute. Loki went ahead to answer for Thor.

"No one lives after falling from the Bifrost, Brother." Thor didnt seem to like that answer. So he looked back at Heimdall.

"Youre wrong, my Prince." Heimdall proclaimed. "Your Jackle yet lives, and in some interesting company."

Loki's eyes widened. He rounded on the Gatekeeper. Sitting before him, it was clear Loki wanted a story. Thor, now following Loki, sat beside him.

Heimdall smiled. "Well, it was during my father's watch. Durning the first invasion of Jotuns. That day, no one expected it. Not even my father." The boys listened intently. Only the Gatekeeper heard the All-Fathers approch. This was a story, he too, loved to hear.

"The year was 595, under your Grandfather's rule. Asgard was thriving..."

"Litlithian!"

"Oh, dear. We lost her again!"

"The All-Father will not be pleased!"

Handmaidens scurried about the palace grounds. A liquid gold stare held much amusement. Hiding in the loft of the Observatory, Lilithian laughed. How she hated meeting with the courts of other realms. None trusted her as the All-Father did. And why would they?

She lived up to the stereotype of her race. Agile, sneaky, and mischieveous. Not to mention very destructive. Fire Nymphs knew no allies. She wanted to be different.

...

Lilithian was the youngest of twenty-seven prodecessors. Her siblings only cared about the mundane life they had in Muspelheim. She wanted more. Not war, persay, but she wanted to exercise her magic. Her father would have had none of it. During one of her many ventures into the night Lilithian had found a path. Small, cramped. She squeazed her way through and was brought to a most wonderful sight. It was then she found her calling.

The Realm Eternal, she learned. Asgard. Lilithian was never returning to Muspelheim, if she had any say in it.

After a guard on his round found her, he presented her to King Bor.

She barganed with him. For a place on his court, she would find all the secret passes to and from Asgard and use her magic to barracade them. Litlithian still only in her hundreth year, was a young adult yet. Regardless of being able to think it over, he accepted her offer. For what could he do? It was never permitted to kill a fire nyphm, for youd have the wrath of Muspelheim on you. A frightening thought on its own. Also, if she knew these ways, it was only a matter of time before others find them.

Oh yes, he knew she was a fire nymph right away. Her fair skin emmeted a soft glow, and her presence made the room at least ten degrees warmer. The copper strands of hair that curled and fell to her waist, seemed to lick her back as a living flame would. And to the touch, he was sure he would be scorched, until she could contain it and make an Asgardian form.

Even without all of that, her eyes were the container of the power she held. The color of the sun, the molten orbs seemed liquidfied, swirling and ever-changing. They were hypnotyzing.

Lilithian became the third highest royal in Asgard that day.

...

Deciding she had her fill of fun, Lilithian leaped from the balcony. She landed infront of Kaine, one of the maidens. She prefered Kaine, Lilithian always had. Kaine put up with her and was always there after the mayhem died down.

"Are you ready to dress now, My Lady?" Kaine smirked. Lilithian shrugged, returning the gesture.

"Any shade of gold will do."

...


End file.
